


Acts of Brotherly Compassion

by Lucille_Waters



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Arguments, Books, Brother/Sister Incest, Brothers, Cigarettes, Consensual, Destruction, Emotional Manipulation, Eurus Holmes - Freeform, F/M, Family Secrets, Fighting, Heartache, Holmes Brothers, Home Alone, Incest, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Love, Lust, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Misunderstandings, Origami, Power Exchange, Power Play, Sex, Sharing, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sibling Incest, Sibling Rivalry, Sister - Freeform, Smoking, Taboo, Teenlock, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, Virgin Sherlock, Virginity, compassion - Freeform, holmescest, sharing is caring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:04:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucille_Waters/pseuds/Lucille_Waters
Summary: Mycroft (21) had been asked to look after his two younger siblings for the weekend while his parents were away. He however couldn't think of anything less interesting and thought it would be far better to just leave the two of them to take care of themselves. After all they were smart enough not to do anything too stupid. He always knew that Sherlock (15) would text him if anything to terrible would happen, or so he thought. Nothing though could prepare him for what happened while he was away.





	1. Chapter One

Sherlock (15) was sitting on his bed, peacefully flicking through one of his books he'd been given as a gift from his older brother. Well, not so much a gift. More of a bribery to keep him on his best behavior and to not get him to tell mother and father about his boyfriend, Gregory. He was going to tell them, just when he felt ready to do so. 

It wasn't too long though until Sherlock's sister, Eurus (17), barged into his bedroom, plonking herself down on the end of his bed, just staring at him. She didn't speak a word, just sat there watching him. "What do you want?" he grumbled, not looking up from his book. She gave no reply, just continued staring at him. Sherlock sighed, trying his best to pretend that she wasn't there. She wasn't doing anything to harm him, it was just her stare. Her stare burring deep inside of him. It was nothing more than just a nagging inconvenience, which no matter how hard he tried couldn't budge. He slammed the book shut, looking up at her. "What do you want, Eurus?" he snapped, watching as she just laughed at him. "If you carry on being weird I'll text Mycroft and he won't be happy" he threatened.

She knew though that he never had any intentions of contacting their brother as in his eyes this wouldn't be deemed as an emergency. Sherlock knew better than to disturb him while he was with Greg. He learnt that the hard way when he called him while he was in the middle of something he really didn't need to know about. That image was imprinted on his mind for too long, and he'd only just managed to shake it off. There was nothing he could do about Eurus though, he just had to put up with her. As long as she stayed there and he could see what she was doing it would be fine. She had a bit of a temper, but deep down she cared very much for her baby brother.

He watched her as she slipped off the bed and walked over to the bookshelf, removing one of his books. It was one of his favorites. A hefty chemistry book he had got for his 13th birthday from his grandparents. It was well read and a bit tatty now but he didn't care. It was a good book for when he felt like a little bit of light reading. He knew it from cover to cover but he'd become quite attached to its heavy, musty smell and yellowing pages. He smiled at her as she returned to the bed and began to flick through the book. He enjoyed moments like this, when she stopped being weird and they could actually just sit there reading and enjoying each others company. It was times like this he knew that she was his sister and not the monster that she showed herself to be more often than not. The pair shared glancing looks, communicating with each other without even saying a single word. It was in moments like that he could look at her and nothing else mattered, they were equals in his mind.

They shuffled closer together, catching glimpses at each others book sharing their knowledge with each other. Today was a good day, Sherlock could tell. Well, he thought it was a good day until she began to start ripping the pages out of the book, scattering them over the bed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Sherlock screamed, trying to snatch the book from her hands before she could do any more damage to it. She snatched back, hitting him round the head with the heavy backed book. "Its for you, Sherlock. I wanted to do something nice for you. I wanted to give you a present just like Mycroft does" He pulled away, rubbing his head when the book had hit him. 

"I don't care what you were doing, Eurus. That was my book and you've ruined it" He reached out, grabbing his sister's hair and giving is a sharp tug. "I'm going to tell Mycroft and you're going to be in so much trouble" he said, reaching into his pocket to try and get his phone...which wasn't there. He glared over at his sister who was sitting there smug. "I don't think you are going to tell, Sherlock. Not when you don't have this". She played with the phone in her hand furthest from him, pushing him back with the other. "Why can't you just let me do what I want, Sherlock. I'm the eldest one here" she grumbled, pushing Sherlock over as he fell to his side onto the bed. "If you'd just stop for a second instead of trying to throw you'd know what I am trying to do". He shuffled back, trying to get away from her. "I wanted to show you how to do this, Sherlock" she said, taking one of the ripped pages in her hand and skillfully watched as she turned the tatty page into a stunning origami flower, presenting it to her brother. "I wanted to show you how I could make something old and ugly into something new and beautiful" she gave the flower a sniff. "Looks pretty but still has the old scent of your book" she said, tucking her hair behind her ear. Handing Sherlock a page she took his hands, and showed him how to make them as well. 

He was still a little hurt about his book which held so much sentiment being destroyed, but she was right. They did look quite beautiful, and he could always get a new book, something he hadn't read. He'd read everything in there and knew the pages inside out and back to front. "Where did you learn this?" he asked her, curiously. "I didn't learn it, Sherlock. Its something I seem to have always been able to do. Had just got lost in a folder up here" she said, tapping her head. "And now you know how to do it as well" she said, getting up and scattering the flowers the pair of them had just made all around them. Sherlock slipped off the bed, picking up the flowers and tidying them away into the corner of his room, keeping one sitting on his window ledge. "People are wrong about you, Eurus. You aren't a monster. You're just a special sister who takes the wrong path sometimes. But you always seem to find your way, your way back to me" He stood there, holding his big sister in his arms. "I love you, Eurus" he hummed, her arms around him as well.


	2. Chapter Two

Eurus smiled at her brother, playing his affections on repeat. He loved her, he actually said that he loved her. Mycroft had always told her that the way she was nobody could ever love her but in that moment she had proved him wrong. Someone did love her and with that she was never going to let him go. She grabbed him, squeezing him tightly. "Sherlock, your words of affection are greatly appreciated and are most certainly reciprocated". She said, kissing him softly on the lips.

He blinked at her, touching where her lips had just been. He had never been kissed before, and was quite surprised at how good it felt. He could feel his face flush a little as she just watched his reactions. She found them quite interesting, and wondered what other reactions she could get out of him. "You're lips are very soft, brother" she said, humming softly to herself. "If you would like I could kiss you again" She watched him, waiting for a response. He nodded, standing on his tiptoes and reached in to kiss her once more. This time holding onto the back of her neck, bringing her in closer t he could deepen the kiss. She gave into him, enjoying this far more than she thought she would. 

She could taste tobacco on his lips. Clearly he had been smoking behind Mycroft's back again, most likely pick-pocketing them from some of the older boys at school. He was so quick and so agile that he knew he could get away with it. She'd seen him do it so many times, and loved how dull and slow all the boys at school were. They weren't fun, not like Sherlock was. He was just like her, and she knew that he would never judge her. They were one of the same, two peas in a pod. 

"Who did you steal them off this time?" she said, licking her lips, tasting him. "It's not menthol so it wasn't from Charlie. Tastes too cheap to be from Jackson" She pulled him in, kissing him once more. "Malboro Gold, so it must have been Matthew. His father's recently come back from Spain so he must have got them from him. Duty free of course, so much cheaper than if they were brought at the corner shop".

He smiled at her, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a half empty packet of Malboro Gold" He loved to hear her deduce things. Hoped that he would learn from the best by observing her. "Not my favourite, too low of a nicotine level for me but I can't be to fussy. I get whatever I can lay my hands on". He shuffled across his bed and sat in his window ledge. He patted the space next to him, inviting his sister to sit next to him. Pushing the bedroom window open he slipped out a cigarette, lighting it up. "Want one?" he asked smiling at his sister.

He crawled next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "I've never smoked before" she whispered, watching the cloud of smoke leave the lips she'd just kissed. "May I...try one. Will you show me how?" He removed the cigarette, placing it between his sister's lips. "You'll need to take it from mouth to lung considering you've never done this before." he said, admiring how his sister looked with a cigarette between her lips. "suck and breath it in, Eurus. Once the smoke is in your mouth you need to inhale as normal taking it into your lungs. You should be able to feel it here" he said, touching his sister on her chest. "After that just exhale as normal" He watched her as she followed his instructions, taking her first drag of a cigarette. "See...going from mouth to lung gives the smoke the chance to cool before entering your lungs". She looked at him fondly as she continued to smoke the cigarette he'd given her.

Closing the gap between the two of them she inhaled, catching his lips between hers and exhaling past his lips. He gave a gasp as he took back the smoke that Eurus had just shared with him, closing his eyes.. He breathed it out, feeling a tightening in his stomach as he stared at her sparkling eyes. "Sharing is caring, brother of mine" she sang, beaming at him. "I can see why you like them so much, Sherlock. Its the head rush you get from your first inhale to your last exhale. The risk of our dear brother finding out. You're an adrenaline junkie, Sherlock...you feed off the thrill." She handed him back the cigarette, biting her bottom lip. "Its OK...I enjoy the adrenaline too. The rush of blood, heart racing. The fight or flight response kicking in. Us Holmes'...we're built to fight" She said grabbing hold of his wrist. "One day though you won't get the rush you need from this and you'll have to find something else to fill the void, something else to get that high from" She squeezed tightly, whispering in his ear, her breath warm on her neck. "I don't need cigarettes to get my fix, Sherlock...I just need you. I need you to give me my high".


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please, please, please...if you are against incest writing then this is where you should leave.  
> This chapter is about to get really intimate, not just kissing and hugging.
> 
> This is the first time in AGES that I have actually written hetero sex so I may be a bit rusty. Feedback is greatly appreciated and opinions will be taken on board for any future chapters and changes that may need to be made.

Sherlock gasped as his sister pushed him backwards onto his bed, invading his mouth with her tongue as he began to mirror her actions. He was beginning to feel heady as his hands began to explore his sister's curves. He was completely intoxicated by her. Her smell; her touch; her entire being. He tasted her moans as he longed to feel more of her. "Eurus" he groaned, as his sister began to fondle him. "I don't know what it is I am feeling right now, but I don't want it to stop".

She began to feel Sherlock getting hard to her touch. "What you're feeling right now is pure unadulterated lust, brother mine" she whispered in his ear, making the hairs on the back of his neck tingle. "Lust for me, and only me" she hummed, brushing her teeth against the delicate flesh. He felt his hips buck up, eager to feel her touch once more, but she'd moved her hand, shaking her head. "All too eager, Sherlock. You're mine, and I intend taking my time with you".

He whined, frustrated at the lack of physical affection she was giving him in that moment. "Come on...please" he whimpered, wriggling uncomfortably on the bed. As a teenager, Sherlock was used to handling his own erection, but this was the first one he wasn't in control of, and the lack of control was something that he was resenting his sister for. She on the other hand loved the control she currently had over him. Sherlock was being played like one of the puppets she had on one of the shelves in her room. She'd always been fascinated with puppets and how she could manipulate them to do whatever she desired them to. She'd theorized that people were similar to puppets, and that she had the ability to get whatever she wanted out of them. She'd done it with mother all her life, making her think that she was her little angel. No matter what Mycroft said, she would take her side and give into her requests.

She mounted her brother, smiling down at him. She softly began to grind herself against his semi hard member. "I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone or anything, Sherlock. I want to give myself to you, if you'll give yourself to me." he looked up at her, his eyes widening; pupils wide. "I want that too, Eurus. You're far more than just my sister. You're the only person who truly understands me; who listens to me. Mother cares about you more than she does myself and Mycroft. Father doesn't notice any of us, and Mycroft just treats me like a child. I'm not a child though...I am a man, and I know exactly what I want."

She smiled, biting her lip. "And what is it you want, Sherlock...I need to hear you say it. I shan't do a thing until you say the word" He pulled her down, his tongue dancing with her's, wanting to be closer to her; as close as he could possibly be. "I want to give myself to you. I want you to give yourself to me. I want you to be my first, Eurus....I want sex".

She pulled herself into the sitting position, creating space between her and Sherlock. He reached up to touch her, but she slammed her hands down, pinning them to the bed. "Such an eager little beaver, aren't you. I said slowly, Sherlock. Good things shouldn't be rushed, and you are the greatest thing I know" He wiggled against her touch, trying with all his might to just reach up and explore her body. She moved her hands, watching Sherlock like a hawk. "Move your hands and all this stops right now and you'll never know how wonderful it will be to go all the way with me" He'd always been attracted to his sister's mind, but now he was seeing her in a whole new light.

He closed his eyes, fighting against his natural instincts wanting to please her more than anything. "I've always been taught that sex is just chemical, but being here right now with you is making me question everything I have ever read in science books. Right here and now there is more than just chemical reactions taking place. There is a need, a gravitational pull, drawing me to you like polar opposites...except that's not we are. We are the same" She reached up, pulling her dress off over her head, allowing almost every inch of her flesh to be revealed to him. "Look, but don't touch yet, Sherlock" she hummed, reaching down and slowly unbuttoning her brother's favourite purple shirt.

Her actions were almost painfully slow, but Sherlock loved every second of it. Right there and then it was about nobody but him. He had Eurus' full attention, and she had his. There was nobody getting in the way of the bond they were sharing. She slipped his shirt off his shoulder, pulling him up and offering a chased kiss, before continuing to undress him. "Soon, Sherlock. Once you're ready you can touch every single part of me any way you choose. I will be yours to play with as you will, and you'll be mine. This is after all, nothing more a game."

He lay there naked, his sister atop him, toying with his nipples; watching his reactions to her touch. "Now you may touch me, Sherlock. I think I've made you wait long enough, now claim what is rightfully your". He reached up, unhooking her bra, allowing her small but perfectly formed breasts to be freed. He circled his fingertip across her nipples, feeling them harden to his touch. He himself was also hard, wanting his sister to offer him the sweet release. "I want you, Eurus...I need you...please" he begged, his hands moving down her body, his fingers reaching past the elastic on her knickers. 

She gasped, giving into his touch as he found her sweet spot, teasing it. There was the control that he thought he had lost. He was now in full control of her and himself (or so he believed), moving her knickers to the side, allowing just the tip of him to enter her. "I want to know how it feels to be inside you" he said, looking up at her longingly, both him and her flying high on the endorphins they were sharing. Eurus lowed herself down atop her bother, feeling him fill her. She whimpered as pain shot through her entire body, or at least what she assumed was pain.

After a while, she adjusted to him filling her; stretching her. Nothing but pleasure washed over her, longing for Sherlock to touch her more. She grabbed his hands, placing them around her waist as she continued to grind on his cock. Her breath hitched as spikes of pleasure shot through her like electricity. He gasped, bathing in her beauty, how she glowed feeling a tightening grow in his abdomen. He knew what it was, and he didn't want it...not yet. She knew that she wouldn't come, but it didn't matter. She was still enjoying this far more than she ever thought she would. "I want you to do it, Sherlock" she hummed, slowing her pace, needed to prepare herself for what was coming.

She looked out of the bedroom window, watching as a car pulled up outside the house. She smiled, as her older brother stepped out. She looked down at Sherlock, laughing. "Looks like Mycroft's home, Sherlock. So...either you come for me now, or you risk him walking in on us" Sherlock grinned, shaking his head. "Its only sex, Eurus. He's no stranger to a good fuck, so why shouldn't he know that his precious little brother enjoys sins of flesh". This turned her on more than before, knowing that her Sherlock didn't care if Mycroft walked in on them in the heat of passion. "I will come for you, Eurus and I promise you that I will return the favour soon"

The sound of footsteps could be heard coming closer, as Sherlock's orgasm became imminent. The pair of them watched in silence, still in the heat of the moment, as the door opened and Sherlock felt himself spilling inside his sister. "Oh Sherlock" she said, loving how his name sounded on her lips, smiling at the man who was now standing in the doorway. 

Mycroft's jaw dropped, utterly confused and mortified at what he was seeing in front of him. "Hello brother of mine" the pair of them said in unison, Sherlock still inside his sister. "William Sherlock Scott Holmes....Eurus Lillian Madelynn Holmes....what on earth do you think you are playing at?" he said, blinking his eyes, ensuring that what he was seeing was actually happening. "We're fucking, Mycroft" Eurus said, smiling a proud smile. "See...if sex is good enough for you, why can't myself and Sherlock enjoy it as well" As Sherlock became soft, she dismounted him, laying next to him on the bed, wrapping her arms around him, knowing that while Sherlock was there, Mycroft wouldn't get too angry.

"I can see perfectly well what you were doing, but why on earth would you both think about doing such a thing. You're brother and sister, and while I do have sex its with someone who isn't related to me by blood at all....and I love Gregory." "I love Sherlock, and he loves me too" Eurus spat, angry that the eldest Holmes could even begin to question her feelings. "I do...I really do love him. He understand me more than anyone else ever does, and he makes me feel so alive" Mycroft sighed, closing his eyes, not  wanting to believe what he was seeing and hearing. "This has to stop. You can't do this an more. It's just wrong, and it would so upset mother and father" "Mother and father are never here, Mycroft" she spat, anger growing inside her. "They aren't here, and neither are you. Sherlock's all I've got, and all I need.

Mycroft sighed, knowing that deep down this was partially his fault. I've he'd been there for his siblings perhaps he could have prevented this atrocity from happening. But he hadn't, and he couldn't prevent it now. He just had to be more careful and ensure nothing like this happens again. "Get dressed and get out, Eurus. I need to talk to Sherlock alone" he said, stepping into the room and throwing her clothes at her, shaking his head. "What's done is done, but I won't stand for it happening again. He wanted so much to believe that it wouldn't happen again, but he couldn't watch them 24/7 and if it happened once, they would find a way to make it happen again.


	4. Chapter four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for no updating sooner, but I have extremely ill as of recent. I am feeling somewhat better now but still need to book appointments to see doctors about things. Hopefully when I am feeling much better I'll be able to update my work far more frequently.

Eurus shot Mycroft a displeased look as she slipped off the bed, her clothes in hand. How could her big brother dare to ruin one of the greatest moments of her life. Sherlock had just completed a true and selfless act of love and affection, and her was her big brother crushing that moment. "Try as you might Mycroft, you can't keep me and Sherlock apart forever. The minute you lay down and close your eyes I will come to him, and I won't stop no matter how hard you try. The more you push us apart, the more we'll find each other again. Just like magnets, Mycroft...we're attracted". She pulled her jumper on over her head, walking out of the door backwards, not looking away from her big brother.

Once Mycroft was sure she was gone, he got up and closed the door leaving him alone with Sherlock. He walked over to his younger brother's bed covering him with the duvet, shaking his head. "This wasn't your idea, was it. I can't imagine you ever initiating something like this. It's just not you, Sherlock. You never showed any interest in sex before" He sat down next to his brother, feeling down-heartened by his actions. He rested a hand on Sherlock's shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "I know this isn't you, brother. You'd never have done such a thing if it wasn't for her. She must have forced you into it."

Sherlock stopped his right there, brushing the hand off him. "You think she forced herself upon me" he laughed, mocking his brother slightly. "Really? You don't think if I didn't want it I would have just lay there and taken it" He pulled the duvet around him even more, shuffling away from his brother. "I'm attracted to her, Mycroft. I love Eurus, I truly do. I wanted to have sex with her just as much as she did with me. There were no little mind games, no childishness...just two people showing each other how much they mean to each other".

Mycroft couldn't believe what he was hearing. I couldn't and wouldn't believe what Sherlock was saying. It just wasn't right. Yes siblings can love each other, but never in the way he was describing and never for her. Anyone but her. "She's your sister" he shouted angrily, knowing all too well that she would have heard that, and was most likely feeling quite smug with herself. "No...it just isn't so. You have more control than that, Sherlock. You are ruled by your head, not your heart...and certainly not what's between your legs"

The younger brother laughed, shaking his head. "You mean my cock, Myc? You think I was ruled by that? Oh no, quite the contrary brother mine. I'd argue that it was my head that was ruling me and that it was saying, with every fiber in my body, to fuck Eurus, to show her exactly how much she means to me. She's my everything and mean far more to me than you, mother or father ever could. You don't know me like she does; nobody knows me like she does"

"Sherlock, please" Mycroft said, practically begging. "Brother and sisters aren't meant to do what you and Eurus did. In fact, its illegal for a number of reasons. Number one, you're underage. You don't know what you want, Sherlock...and I assure you it isn't our sister. Number two, what you and Eurus have just done is known as incest and its a very taboo subject, and one which yourself and she can go to prison for. I assure you neither you nor her will be able to stand the living standards of some prisons. Oh and Sherlock, don't even get me started on the fact that you and her didn't even use a condom. While I am certain that both you and her are clean, you could still get her pregnant. Then what would you do?" Sherlock just rolled his eyes, ignoring everything his brother was saying.

He threw the duvet off him, his heart racing, his eyes full of hatred for his brother. Getting to his feet his ruffled his disheveled hair began towards the door. "Where do you think you're going, Sherlock?" Mycroft spat angrily. "At least put some god damn clothes on if you're leaving the room". Sherlock laughed, shaking his head. "Where I'm going clothes won't be necessary" he said, smirking to himself. "I made a promise to my sister, and I intend on keeping that promise"

He didn't get very far before Mycroft grabbed him, shaking him angrily. "Don't you even dare, Sherlock. I don't understand how you can have the audacity to just walk away after everything I just told you. Did you not understand anything I told you. It's illegal, you could go to prison." Sherlock slipped out of his brother's grip, rubbing his arm where there was now a red mark. "Blah, blah, incest, blah, blah, blah, illegal, blah, pregnant, blah" he said, moving his head from side to side each time he said a word. "We'd only be locked away if  _someone_ told on us, and I don't think you'd be able to live with yourself if you sent us to prison. I certainly don't think mother and father would be too pleased about it either. Big brother the snitch" He stood next to his brother, looking up at the taller man. "By all means go ahead though, snitch on us. We'll just tell mother and father about how much of a raging poofter you are, and how you left their precious babies alone so you could brutally bareback your little fuck-boy"

Mycroft couldn't stand hearing such vulgar things from his brother mouth and saw red, lashing out and punching his brother square in the nose. Sherlock screamed, falling to the ground clutching his face. "You bastard...you punched me" he said, moving his hand away from his face and looked down at it. There was blood, not a lot but enough...and then it hit him, the pain. "You complete and utter cock" he screamed, tears rolling down his cheek, but not tears of sadness but tears of pain. "You...broke my nose!".

He just stood there in shock, not blinking when Eurus came running in after hearing all the commotion. "What have you done to him" she hissed, throwing herself to the ground and holding Sherlock in her arms. "You're a brute, Mycroft. A real monster" she spat, her eyes like thunder. "I...I...I'm sorry" was all the eldest Holmes could say, feeling disappointed with himself. He blamed himself for everything; the sex, the abandonment of his siblings, the hurt they felt and now this. There was no way that he could get out of this one. They were certainly going to tell mother, and he'd be in a whole world of trouble. Most likely wouldn't be allowed to see Gregory for a while.

"Mycroft...handkerchief" Eurus said sternly, looking at the man that wasn't moving. "Hand-ker-cheif" she repeated, as Mycroft came out of his trance. "Oh...sorry" he said, handing her one out of his pocket. "I didn't mean for this to happen" he said, completely honestly. "I just....". "It doesn't matter, now shut up and be useful. Go get some ice" she said, signalling for him to leave the room.

It was in the moment he had left and was down the stairs that Sherlock just looked at her and laughed. "That bastard really can pack a punch." he chuckled, as his sister started to laugh along with him. "I'm not going to lie, it didn't hurt half as much as I made out it did, but I had the pair of you fooled" He shook her head, playfully punching his arm. "You're a cock, Sherlock. Don't you dare scare me like that again" she said, kissing him softly on the lips. "You bleed like a god damn stuffed pig, Sherl" she laughed, dabbing away the blood that still dripped from his nose. "What the hell did you do to make him wallop you like this?" "Ummm...I may have called him a 'raging poofter' and used the phrase 'brutally bareback your little fuck-boy". She looked at him, shocked. "I never knew you could use such language, Sherlock. Perhaps we can use this little incident to help us get our own way. "

The pair shot back to as they were before when they began to hear footsteps climbing up the stairs. Eurus carefully dabbed Sherlock's nose, which had now stopped bleeding but Mycroft didn't know that. He handed her the bag of ice, kneeling down to their level. "I am so sorry. I don't know what happened, I just saw red and the...well...this" he sighed, watching his sister nurse Sherlock. "If there's anything I can do to make things better, just say the word and I'll do it" he said, not thinking through exactly what was coming out of his lips.

"Anything?" Sherlock said, sitting up with the bag of ice now on the bridge of his nose. "Well I suppose there is one thing. I won't tell mother and father about what happened here today, the little nose incident and the whole leaving us if...." Mycroft shook his head, already knowing what was coming. "No...anything but that. Its dangerous, Sherlock. Anything could happen" Sherlock grinned. "I'll let this whole thing go, if you agree to turning a blind eye to mine and Eurus' little...mutually agreed affair".

Mycroft closed his eyes, knowing all too well that he was going to regret agreeing to this, but he imagined more harm would come to him if he didn't. "Fine...carry on with your unusual agreement, and I will carry on with my visits to Gregory. Just please...and I can't stress this enough. Don't do it in front of me again. That's an image which I will be attempting to scrub from my memory".

The pair looked at each other, before looking at Mycroft. "Fine...we agree."


	5. Chapter Five

It had been nearly two months since Mycroft had walked in on his siblings engaging in sexual activities and it was still weighing heavy on him. He couldn't believe that he had agreed to turn a blind eye to what was going on. In his heart he knew he had to. He had no choice because if he didn't then everything would come out about Greg and leaving the pair of them on his own. While he knew that his parents wouldn't mind that he was gay, he wasn't willing for them to find out through Sherlock and Eurus. He also knew how heavy the consequences would be for betraying his parents and leaving his younger siblings alone. He was trapped between the fear of his betrayal towards his parents coming out, and risking the consequences of Sherlock and Eurus' actions playing out. Each and every possible outcome played on his mind bringing a sickness to his stomach.

No matter what happened he still made time for his lover, Gregory. He couldn't let his siblings ruin the one good thing in his life. Thoug no matter how hard he tried it constantly played on his mind and was slowly causing a rift between him and Greg. He couldn't tell him. He wouldn't understand and he'd surely hate him for allowing such events to happen.

As he lay next to Greg on the sofa he shuddered away to his touch, brushing him off. Greg was taken aback by this and frowned daring to reach and stroke Mycroft's arm. "What's wrong hun?" he asked, nerves being ever present in his tone. Mycroft closed his eyes, shifting even further away from the other. His arms were wrapped tightly around himself forming a safety blanket and hoped that all of this would go away. He gave a sniffle, shrugging Greg off once more. "Its nothing, Gregory. I've just got a lot on my mind. Far more than you could even begin to understand" Greg shuffled off the bed, standing over Mycroft, shaking his head. "Then try me. I'd try and understand if it meant I could get my happy and confident Myc back. Its almost like I don't know who you are any more. You've changed, and certainly not for the better".

Mycroft's heart was filled with sadness as he wrapped the duvet around him, not bearing to even look Greg in the eye. "I can't Gregory. If I tell you then you'd never be able to look at me again. It's best to just let sleeping dogs lie and walk away from the situation before you're too far into it". Greg started pulling on his trousers. The nerves and fear he had felt before were gradually turning to anger. "Oh fuck off Mycroft. If you're going to break up with me then just bloody do it. I don't have time for your bullshit right now. I've poured every ounce of life I have into us and if you're finishing with me then I need to know to stop trying. You've been so distant for months now and there has been no explanation as to why. I thought maybe you were just having an off moment and that any stresses you had would wash over you as it always does. I've never known anything to bother you this much for this long. I can't see what the issue is, therefore the issue must be me". He shook his head, picking up Mycroft's clothes and throwing them at him. "I want you to leave. If you have no answers for me then I have no time for you". Tear filled his eyes and he felt his entire body shake.

Mycroft slowly turned his head, his eyes red and bloodshot with tears. "Please...don't be like this. I want nothing more than to tell you what is on my mind but I can't. I can't bring myself to say the words that need to be said. I feel sick just thinking about it and I don't want to make you feel the same sickness that turns my stomach". The other sat down on the bed, a mix of anger and confusion plastered across his face. This was the most that he'd gotten out of Mycroft since the whole ordeal began. "What is it, Myc?" he said, resting his hand on his shoulder. Silence flooded the entire room, but all that mattered to Greg in that moment was that Mycroft hadn't rejected his touch. "You're scaring me Myc. My head is racing with all the possibilities. Nothing could be so bad that you can't tell me. I love you and will be there for you no matter what".

A lump came to Mycroft's throat as he played back what Greg had been saying to him. He could see where he was coming from and understood how he had come to the conclusion that he wished to break up with the other. "I...I love you Gregory. I love you more than I thought I could love another. I would never even dream of breaking up with you. If it was that simple I would have just done it. Its far worse and far more complicated than that. Its...Its...Its my brother".

In that moment Greg knew the severity of the situation. Mycroft cared deeply for his brother but knew that he was old enough and smart enough to handle himself in all situations. He was after all a Holmes and they were usually more than capable of handling themselves. "What's wrong with Sherlock, Myc?" he asked, never having actually meeting the youngest Holmes son but hearing plenty about him. Mycroft gave his head a shake, not really wanting to share this sick and twisted secret with the man he loved. "It's Sherlock and Eurus" There was a pause. "Who's Eurus, Myc?" he asked, the name being unfamiliar to him. While Mycroft was all too keen on singing the praises of his baby brother, he felt somewhat ashamed of his younger sister and wished for her existence to remain unknown.

"Eurus is my sister, Gregory. My younger sister and already far superior to me in intellect. She's far smarter than me, and could and will cause all kinds of trouble with her power. She's vile and manipulative but still has the young, naive charm which allows her to get away with things. She's mother's little princess though and through." His eyes were growing dark as he spoke of her, hating himself for speaking of his sibling in such a way. But it was all true. She could get away with everything and it would be him who would receive the backlash of her misbehavior. It would be his fault because he was the eldest and should be a perfect role model for the younger Holmes. Though he hated hearing what came from Mycroft's lips he tried his best to understand why he would speak of his sister in such a way. "So whats wrong with Sherlock and Eurus? What could possibly have happened to change you so much?" he asked, trying to shine some light onto the situation.

There would be no easy way to say it. No way to make him sound less inferior and weak. "Gregory...." he said, his eyes tightly closed. The words that were running though his mind already leaving a bad taste in his mouth. "I'm being blackmailed by my siblings. They say that if I dare to share their secret then they would tell mother and father about you and I" Greg frowned. "Surely them knowing about me wouldn't be all that bad. They're your parents. I'm sure that they already know that you're gay" Mycroft snapped. "This isn't about me being gay, Gregory. It's never been about that. It's the going behind their back and leaving Sherlock and Eurus on their own. They're still young...and I was meant to look out for them. If only I'd stayed with them none of the mess would have ever happened. If I wasn't so selfish and put my needs ahead of protecting my family then everything would have been OK." He could feel a sickness reaching up from the pit of his stomach, his heart racing and his palms sweating.

"What is it, Myc? What danger have you allowed them to get into. I want to help you but I can't unless you tell me. What's wrong with Sherlock and Eurus?" Mycroft's eyes began to water as his stomach churned. He needed to tell him. He couldn't let this eat him up from the inside out any longer. "They're having sex, Greg. Sherlock and Eurus are sexually active....with each other" And with that he couldn't hold back the sickness any longer as he reched and vomited into the bin by Greg's bed. "I am so sorry" he murmered as Greg softly stroked his back. "It's OK Myc. Everything is going to be OK." He was saying this, but in honesty he really couldn't say for sure that it would all be alright. "We'll work something out. You and I will get though this and in the end all will be well and nobody will get hurt any more"


End file.
